


Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours

by Cinevorous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: Comment le final de The 100 aurait dû finir... En Clexa, en véritable Clexa !
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 7





	Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, ne lisez surtout pas ce texte si vous n’avez pas vu le final de The 100. Ceci posé, je vous présente un court texte que j’avais envie d’écrire. Une fin alternative qui aurait pu être vraie et plausible dans la série. Parce que le Clexa est un endgame et a triomphé du Bellarke, je vous offre ce texte :

— Je ne veux pas être seule ! hurle Clarke à plein poumons en arrivant au bord de la rivière. Je ne veux pas être seule !!

La détresse se lit dans sa voix. Après tous ces sacrifices, après tous ces êtres chers perdus, après toutes ces guerres, quand bien même elle le mériterait, Clarke ne serait pas capable de finir sa vie sans personne. Des larmes commencent à affluer aux coins de ses yeux. Elle veut répéter encore une fois sa détresse lorsqu’un timbre qu’elle connaît bien se manifeste.

— Tu n’es pas seule.

Clarke se retourne, le cœur plein d’espoir. Lexa. Lexa est là, en chair et en os, face à elle, dos à cette rivière scintillante de fin de journée. Lexa en tenue de Heda. Sa Lexa. « Ce n’est pas Lexa », pense Clarke, triste et déçue.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demande Clarke, dépitée.

— T’expliquer.

— Je n’en ai pas besoin. J’ai compris, je porte ce fardeau pour qu’eux n’aient pas à le faire.

Un silence ce fait. Un silence qui semble étrange à la jeune fille blonde. Plus tôt dans la journée, cette entité ayant pris la forme de Lexa n’était pas exactement la même.

— Attends, essaye Clarke, tu es là pour m’amener avec toi ?

— Non, je suis là parce que Madi-

— Madi ? Tu as pu communiquer avec elle ?

— Oui. Elle aurait voulu nous rejoindre, mais elle n’aurait pas supporté une vie sans une personne de son âge à aimer. Elle aurait voulu te rejoindre, mais elle a été rassurée lorsqu’elle a compris que tu ne serais pas seule.

— Attends, la transcendance est un choix ? On peut choisir de revenir ?

— Bien sûr.

À cet instant précis, la jeune Skaikru comprend. Le regard de Lexa est véritable, semblable à celui qu’elle lui avait donné ce soir-là à Polis, semblable à celui qu’elle avait aperçu dans la Cité des Lumières. Ce n’est pas l’entité, c’est bien sa Lexa.

— Mais… Je croyais que les morts ne pouvaient pas transcender, et donc ne pouvaient pas revenir.

— Je ne suis jamais vraiment morte, Clarke. Tout ce temps j’étais dans la puce, puis dans l’esprit de Madi et celui de Sheisheda. Je n’ai jamais disparu.

— Et tu as choisi de revenir ? De me revenir…

Un large sourire s’affiche sur le visage rayonnant de Lexa. Ce sourire qui lui efface tout trait guerrier et qui plait tant à Clarke.

— Je préférais vivre et mourir à tes côtés plutôt que de vivre une éternité sans toi. Je te l’ai dit, Clarke, je serais toujours avec toi.

Cette fois, les larmes accumulées se déversent sur les joues de la blonde. Elle se laisse aller à un sanglot et court en direction de l’ancienne Commandante pour lui sauter au cou. Lexa accepte l’étreinte avec envie et serre son amante du plus fort qu’elle peut. Elle respire son odeur, écoute sa respiration. Clarke défait un peu le câlin pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui de la brune.

— Merci, arrive-t-elle à chuchoter, pleine de joie.

— Je t’aime Clarke.

Cette fois, elle ne tient plus. Clarke se jette sur les lèvres de Lexa pour y souder les siennes. Le baiser dure, se prolonge. C’est comme si elles tentaient de rattraper toutes ces années perdues, toutes ces années loin l’une de l’autre.

— Bon alors les amoureuses ! Vous aurez toute la vie pour vous embrasser, venez nous aider à ramasser du bois pour le feu !

Interpellée, Clarke se détache du baiser pour regarder en direction de la voix.

— Raven ?

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu’on allait te laisser seule avec Lexa ! Allons !

— On ?

En riant, Raven se décale pour laisser voir un début de campement derrière elle. Le cœur de la blonde se remplit de joie au fur et à mesure qu’elle découvre ses amis, Niylah, Gaïa, Echo, Octavia, Levitt, Indra, Murphy, Emori, Miller, Jackson, Hope, Jordan.

— Mes amis…

Lexa glisse sa main dans la sienne et la tire en avant, vers Raven, vers le campement.

— Ta famille, répond Raven avec un énorme sourire.

Clarke sèche ses larmes, adopte le même sourire que celui de Raven et de Lexa, tourne la tête vers cette dernière et prend une grande bouffée d’air.

— Our gonplei ste odon, chuchote la jeune Skaikru.

— Nous nous retrouvons enfin, répond Lexa en resserrant ses doigts contre ceux de son amour.

Les deux femmes se regardent tendrement avant de suivre Raven vers le campement. Le premier pas vers leur nouvelle vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Longue vie au Clexa, qui continuera pour toujours à nous inspirer des fanfictions et à nous motiver !


End file.
